Whose Afraid Of The Big Bad Dragon
by GreenQueenLover03
Summary: Storybrooke finally settles down into normalcy, allowing the Dragon's to at long last get over the event's caused by Rumplestiltskin. But when the Heroes venture to the underworld to save Hook leaving the town to the mercy of the 'Villains' Regina's secretive behaviour finally breaks bringing to light an unwanted guest, whose intentions extend far beyond deals and mischief.
1. Chapter 1

**I have returned.**

 **Bit longer than thought, had a bit of a mid-life crisis... not even twenty five, it sucked.**

 **But here it is, I have been musing on this for a while and decided to just write it down so I wouldn't forget as I'm like that now... apparently. :\**

 **Anyhoo this is a two part- or three not to sure yet.**

 **Hope you all enjoy and when I have time the next chapter will be up.**

 **I don't own OUAT.**

* * *

Fire

It was the only thing Regina could feel. The scorching, blistering heat that was searing her body.

It seemed to envelope her entire being, licking at her skin, boiling her blood and took hold of her chest so each time she drew breath; it felt like she was inhaling smoke.

At first she had wondered if she had stumbled into the Netherworld, from what she had heard about it from young Henry the place she found herself in seemed fitting.

But she dismissed that as even in that place you had to be in a room. The place she had ended up was just… fire.

There was nothing else: no rooms, no windows certainly no doors. She was in the middle of flames. She also wondered why she was there. As far as she knew she wasn't under any sleeping curse, she hadn't fallen into a coma and hadn't done anything to piss anyone off that would warrant revenge.

So it begged the question of how she ended up where she was and why.

But the first thing, she had to try and find a way to escape. Fire didn't bother her, in fact it was a welcome friend. She was a Dragon after all so the raging and deadly elemental force was a part of her, but this seemed to be different.

Though it's just fire, a thing she had seen countless times before. This was different. Each time a flame brushed across her flesh it sent bolts of energy shooting through her body, slowing in her abdomen and festering, lingering… monopolizing until she nearly doubled over it was making her so sensitive and she felt like she was going to explode if she didn't…

'Regina'

She lifted her head, the voice that called her name sounded worried and soothing at the same time. It reached her ears relaxing her a little but also caused the stranger sensation to increase.

She looked down again, brows puckered in confusion. If she didn't know any better, than it was almost as if it reacted to the ambiguous voice.

'Regina'

There it was again, this time the buzzing surging at the sound and forcing her to her knees. She tilted her head down and inhaled deeply in a bid to try and tame the extra amount of energy thrumming through her body, she really had to try and get herself under control, with each call of her name she felt the blood that ran in her veins explode with a heat the rivalled the lava streams that ran underneath the plates of ice in the North.

Eyes closed in extreme concentration she didn't acknowledge the sound getting closer the more it called her name, all her efforts were going into tamping down the surges that felt like livewires sparking all over her body.

It only occurred to her when she was floored by the insurmountable pressure that had built up and was threatening to be unleashed of what this might have been. She had only ever experienced it once and it was years ago.

Decades—actually centuries ago. When she had reached the maturity age and her Dragon was finally at the point of adulthood. With a pained groan she realized with a dread that this was heat.

Her Dragons mating heat.

She had been alarmed on the first time it happened and after asking one of the more elder of the tribe, one who had lived out his lifespan and had found his mate and so mastered the art of self-control around un-bonded Dragons.

He had explained all to her and what would happen should she stay within the group for the duration and so with a hastily explained message that she had asked home to give the rest she fled, up to the mountain overlooking the large valley they lived in and there she stayed until she felt it was safe to return.

After that she was adamant that it was the worst thing she had ever felt. But as a sentient being, one far more primal due to the connection of the earth and its magic she knew that it was nature's way of saying that she had to help the Dragons continue.

But she couldn't. Try as she might and it horrified her to admit that she had, she just couldn't bring herself to pair with one of the other Dragons she lived around.

Not because she found them hideous, on the contrary she found them all adorable. But they were her family, she had grown up with them and all she ever saw them as were brothers. There was also the human side to contend with as well which made the decision easier, so on finally emerging she made the choice to stop it in its tracks.

Leaving the group was not something she did often. Not counting the once and ill-fated journey to Wonderland then she saw no reason to ever leave, but this was a matter of great importance to both her and the rest of the juvenile males that lived in the group.

She hated fighting and knew if nothing was to be done then that was what would happen every time that came round and so she set off. With another message left with the elder she travelled east.

Eventually after two and a half days she ended up standing outside the large gates that led to the nearest city that was within reach she felt careful enough to venture to, joining the long stream of people she followed their walk to the large kingdom as she set off for the nearest herbs place.

After much wandering her search led to her to apothecary as she went inside and glanced around the somewhat small building. Here she hoped to find something that would help with the urges as footsteps had her turning to find a man emerge from the back.

He was a portly little thing, dark hair and a little beard that led from his hair right down his cheek in a long line and joined over his chin. He looked at her and smiled in greeting as she returned his gesture and moved further inside the room.

After much conversation as he went over everything in his store to her, apparently he was under the impression that since she wasn't from the kingdom and once his initial suspicion wore off, she had never heard of plants and roots before so gave her a step by step introduction to each of them.

She stood and nodded, keeping quiet as he chatted on happily, chances were she knew more about what was in his shop then he ever would. She also knew that it was highly likely she had bought stuff from his father or his father before.

Like she said she didn't often leave the group but if needs must than she did, the layout might also have changed but she doubted the family had but he looked so happy telling her something he clearly was passionate about and so let him be, only speaking when she told him what it was she needed and then discussing the price.

So twenty minutes later she exited his little shop with a bag in hand. The explorers who had crossed their paths many years ago had left them all with bitter memories, their deaths may have come too late to save some of their own but at least they had gotten their justice.

Regardless of the myths and everything else about them, Dragons did not eat humans. Well _they_ didn't, it wouldn't be until a few hundred years down the line before she came to know that wasn't the case in the enchanted forest.

But here they didn't, she was repulsed at the idea and so when the last of the ships travellers had taken their final breath, they had picked up their bodies piled them up and burned them.

What they had left behind however, was more than the bones that refused to burn. She had pondered on what to do with the abandoned ships that sat in the waters, the ones they hadn't sunk at any rate and before she could decide a push saw her nearly toppled as something heavy rushed by her.

She glanced over to see with annoyance, a few of younger Dragons having raced on by, rushing up the ladder-board and onto the deck of the ships. Rolling her eyes she followed them as they chittered happily rushing from one end of the boat to the other in order to sate their ever increasing curiosity.

She joined them and watched in amusement as they stuck their heads in barrels, sacks of flour and corn lay scattered over the floor as one or two poked at the grains with slow hesitance. Another tried to climb the rope net to the bird-tower and got his paws trapped for his efforts.

She laughed at his panic and made her way to help him. Turning to see the others once she had untangled him that they had disappeared into the bottom through the open doors on the other end. Following she found them in the sleeping quarters making even more of a mess.

Upturned bunks and torn hammocks, trunks holding personal possessions, now strewn as they sniffed and pulled at clothes and books she looked around finding her own interest peaked and so allowed them this room as her wandering took her down the hall.

Coming to a door with a lock she doesn't even pause as she reaches out and pulls the minor obstacle from the lock and enters the room, looking around she doesn't know where it is she has come but judging from the bed in the middle, the obviously better bed then what lay in the other room and the lavish furniture dotted about she had found the captains room.

So she takes her time in looking. Pictures of his family she sees and for a second a small pang of guilt finds its way to her heart, but this was the man who had led his men into the slaughter of her own for their greed, something she couldn't forgive and moves on leaving it on its stand.

Rooting through drawers she finds many things of no particular value. Papers… books… some beads with a little cross attached more papers.

Knowing there was nothing here she took a step back but stops when her foot presses down on a floorboard, giving way it creaked under her weight and she looks down.

Lifting up she steps down again and wonders why it the only noisy one, so bending down she used her changed claw to pry the board away from the others and pulled it back, peering down she leans in and reaches under, feeling around before pulling back.

She looks to her hand now holding a heavy sack tied at the top before using her other clawed nail to rip the top and jolted back when the sound of scattering coins could be heard tumbling to the floor. She eyes the small circles lying on the floor before picking one up and inspecting it slowly.

She didn't know what it was but the one thing she did know was that she wanted it. So when the time came for them to leave she waited until the last of the younglings had met her at the bottom, much to her great amusement one had tried to take a bag of grain with him but eventually gave up under its weight.

Making sure they were all with her they watched as she finally decided to sink the ship. So all eyes were set upon her as she fire-balled the wooden boat and they observed it going up in flames before finally going down.

Once the show was over they turned to make their way back home with her taking up the rear, the bag of coins now firmly in her hand, along with the box she had found that to her delight held more.

She still didn't know what they were for but they were shiny and all Dragons loved shiny things.

It was only when she made her first trip to the outside civilization that she learnt they were currency, she had gone with all intentions of simply magicking what she wanted but on putting her hands in her pockets and pulling out one of the coins she must have placed in there and leaving, she held it high about to throw it away when the person she was planning to confound smiled at the money she possessed.

It was then she learnt its value, getting a quick lesson into what money was and without sounding like she was an idiot, gave him the little coin hoping it was enough and was about to flee with her newly purchased wares when he stopped her with change.

Not really knowing what to do, she slowly held out her hand and smiled when he passed her the few smaller coins before bidding her a good day and the hope to see her soon as she nodded and left.

From that moment on she took a handful of the coins with her whenever she had to leave. It was only when she realized that it wasn't just plants she could buy with them, when the horned whales and sea eels they hunted became scarce she found she could buy meat from the hunters inside the kingdom.

So making sure she bought enough for the younglings and enough to share with the older Dragons, she mused that humans might have been slaves to their own greed but it did have its uses at times as she watched them eat.

So with her bought herbs she left the alley, stopping to buy a small bird like creature, roasted over a fire before carrying on her way through the town below the large castle overhead. Slowing down her pace she eyes the massive building and wondered for a second, on staring at the ostentatious palace, just how long it would take before the whole place was destroyed by the younglings in their play time.

Smirking at the image of them swinging from the curtains and ruining what no doubt would be expensive fabric, she carried on her way. With her wares bought she no longer needed to stay and so quickly made her way through the masses of humans and back across the drawbridge into the outside town.

She left the path once it was safe and walked for another half hour to the West of the kingdom. Into rougher terrain where it was more difficult for those with two legs to venture, it was only by her magic and the extra agility the Dragon afforded was why she hadn't slipped down the rocky crevices.

She walked until she knew that even with aid; no human could reach the place she had stopped before transforming. Once in her other form she took off into the air – her huge wings flapping as she rose higher before turning Southward and flying back to the valley.

She flew for half a day before coming to rest near the sea, hunting she circled the water keen eyes searching before suddenly diving down. Skimming the surface she let her claws dip just under the freezing liquid before catching on something large.

If she hadn't of had her power and weight then chances were what it was she had sunk her talons in to would have pulled her under, as it was her prey for the night wasn't giving in easily and so wrestling its head to the surface she lowered hers and used her sharp teeth to tear a hole in its throat.

The water around soon turned red with the spilled blood as the creature's eyes closed as it succumbed to death, once she was that it had indeed died she flapped her wings harder in a bid to become airborne once more – now with her extra cargo as she turned back and headed for land.

The evening saw her with the three-quarter carcass of the sea whale she had snatched, it had been an adult which explained the fight she had and so was quite pleased she had taken it down on her own. Deciding to sleep she hid the rest under the snow to keep it cold.

Now that she had her fill, she knew the others would enjoy the rest and so after patting down the last of the snow covering its body she settled down and closed her eyes, the warmth of the fire crackling next to her.

The remainder of the journey wasn't that long though harder with her extra addition. But eventually she made it back and dropped her prize in the middle before landing at its side.

It didn't take long for her to be greeted. With the scent of the whale blowing with the wind, it quickly lured out the early risers and soon she found herself with a small army of tiny Dragons staring at her.

Peering down she eyed the many sets of wide eyes looking at her, before they turned to the food she had brought. Watching them in amusement she observed a few taking timid steps, before shuffling back on catching her gaze.

They did this for a while, taking tiny shuffles closer before hurrying back once they had been spotted. Finally and with the arrival of another adult Dragon who had closely followed the little school, she put them out of their misery and leaned down.

A large stream of fire erupted from her mouth and reflected in many shiny eyes as she cooked what was left of the whale. She could have left them to eat it raw but having it cooked reduced the risk level of poison leaving it open and raw might have produced. This way she knew they would be eating safe and so left them alone as they watched it cool down – once more picking up their routine of taking tiny steps closer to the long dead and well done mammal.

On finally realizing that no one was around to watch them or catch them in the act, they pounced and soon the air was filled with little rumbles, small growls and happy chirps as they descended upon the food with vigour.

Leaving the other adult to watch she quickly leaves them and retreated to her cabin. There she doesn't come out for three days once the door shuts as she immerses herself in creating the potion that will quell any urges and the Elderwood herbs used to mask any scent.

She recalled that working fine and on rolling from the bed after a second day of little sleep, knew that she had to go find the ingredients, getting dressed she glance over to where Mal was still sleeping and very quietly left the room, determined to find what she needed whatever the costs.

As the door shut behind her, blue eyes opened as they focused on the door and where she had just left. Sitting up she sighed. She wasn't sure if Regina was trying to keep whatever was ailing her secret, but if she was then she was doing a very poor job of it.

She shook her head at the picture of the raven haired woman tossing and turning, her face almost being clawed when she lashed out-though she doubted if asked Regina would remember that.

She looked at the door again as her chest thrummed a little in discomfort. She had asked of course but got no answer that truly satisfied her, it irked her that she would keep something that could be hurting her to herself and so hadn't really spoken to the other woman for the rest of the night.

To her dismay Regina didn't notice, not even when she turned away from her that night in bed, she just lay down and turned off the light, not at all even trying to embrace her like she always did when they slept.

Mal had to admit that hurt.

But what could she do? Regina was an excellent introvert when it came to matters that she thought detrimental to her family, even if that was at expense of herself. As long as it didn't affect the ones she loved then she would stay quiet until the very end.

So whatever it was plaguing her, she must have thought it a possible threat to herself and Lily. Closing her eyes she fought the tears that was in danger of spilling from her eyes, what good was the bond they shared if Regina didn't confide in her?

Didn't she realize just how much pain she was causing by being silent? By deliberately shutting her out she was hurting the blonde far more than any mystery affliction could, and the worst thing was that she didn't even know.

Well not anymore. She wasn't about to be pushed to the side again, not today or tonight. She would get the truth from Regina.

Even if she had to fight her for it.

Regina had gone to visit Belle; the librarian was shocked on seeing the other woman as they had never really crossed paths before. The first time was when Regina had used her as leverage in Rumple's fight against Zelena and the second… well, she hadn't really been around out of guilt.

To be fair though Regina had been keeping to herself, the Dragons rarely interacted with anyone unless they truly had to; much less decide any ones company was worth keeping.

Ruby was the exception but even then the younger woman could only imagine that was for Lily's benefit then either the blonde or the woman standing in front of her now as she steeled herself and gathered her courage before clearing her throat.

"Can I help you?"

She had been glancing around the rows of shelves before she heard her speak. Belle shifted a little when finally the darker woman deigned to turn to look at her as their eyes met. She bit the inside of her cheek once the near opal orbs caught her gaze and refused to let her go.

Regina didn't reply for a moment, instead took the silence to give the brunette a once over. Since coming to Storybrooke she could count possibly on both hands the amount of people she had come into contact with that weren't Mal or Lily.

Ruby was number one: the wolf woman was practically part of the furniture in their house and it no longer surprised or bothered her to see the lanky brunette with Lily when she came home most days.

But the rest – the likes Snow white and her idiotic prince, the ragtag group of mini midgets that followed them, those were the people who unfortunately she couldn't avoid no matter how much she tried, they were the reason why she didn't go out much.

Rumple was another and so it staggered her sense of belief that someone so untwisted and well liked among the town could lower themselves to be around a person so vile and desperately pathetic.

Willingly

She lifted her eyes back to Belle's who was waiting patiently, before smiling a little and speaking.

"I was wondering if you could help me."

Belle blinked. "Help you?"

"Hmm that is what I said."

It took the librarian another few seconds of silence before nodding earnestly, her delayed reaction earning an eye roll.

"Err, yes— of course I'll help, well, I can try. I'm not sure how good I can be unless—"She was cut off when Regina lifted her hand signalling for her to shut up.

"Just simply yes or no will suffice."

"…Yes."

Regina fought the herculean urge to roll her eyes again, instead smiling to saccharinely for Belle to feel comforted.

"Good answer."

After imploring Belle to follow her, the other woman did so timidly as they moved from the counter and over to the table near the shelves as she sat across from the Dragon sorceress.

Whilst she was distracted with her phone, it allowed Belle the few minutes to take in the raven haired woman. Since becoming the new dark one people had gone out of their way to avoid any and all contact with her.

They already had a good level of fear and semi hostility towards the family of Dragons for obvious reasons, but now since taking on the mantle of the embodiment of darkness that fear had taken a steep increase.

Though really it had been unfounded as she never bothered with them. Be that by interacting or even passing them in the street. The other woman never really left their house. They all knew the reason why as she had hadn't been shy on vocalizing her disdain for everyone. Another factor that didn't endear her to them.

She let her eyes gaze up and down her face – taking in her features and trying to picture the last time she had seen the other woman and now, wondering if there was any difference since she had.

"I know that my presence in this toy block town is practically none existent and for good reason. But that doesn't mean you can stare at me like I'm one of those hamsters in the petting shop down the street."

Belle lifted her head on hearing her voice and blanched a little at having been caught. She spied the arched brow and bit her lip a little guiltily.

"I'm sorry, I was just…"

"I know what you were trying to do," Belle sat up in her seat.

"You were?" Regina nodded and leaned across lightly so she was closer to her face.

"Just because we now have this… _thing,_ in common and therefore gives us one little link. Do not mistake me for that pathetic weasel you call a life partner."

Belle flinched at the sharpness of her tone as the raven haired woman sat back, her eyes narrowed in sheer annoyance at the thought that she was comparing her to the man who had been deemed a town coward.

"I'm not sure I like the insinuation of being likened to your _husband,"_ Belle stayed silent as she looked at her.

"Makes me rather unhappy… very, in fact. To know that I'm sitting here and getting comparisons to a man who sold out his own flesh and blood for a chance at being even the slightest bit important."

The other woman didn't know what to say, but Regina carried on and so didn't. "Do you think me a coward, Belle?"

"What"

"I said, do you think me the same snivelling, worthless little miscreant that you seem so fond of?"

Belle shivered as she looked into darkened eyes as if the air around them had taken a turn and shook her head vehemently.

"No…NO! I wasn't— I wasn't suggesting that you did this to yourself."

At her words Regina cocked her head to the side. That wasn't what she was saying, but couldn't help smirk at the fact Belle had brought it up. It seemed underneath she to thought the man she married had his priorities severely twisted despite insisting that he had changed.

Perhaps she insisted just a little too much for it to be at all believable.

But she was having fun, seeing her squirm was giving her pleasant warmth and so decided to carry the act on a little longer.

"Good, because the last thing you'd want is to suggest such a thing. As I recall your spineless other half has yet to show his hideous face around town since this little exchange, am I correct."

Belle bit the inside of her cheek at the insults aimed at her husband. But seeing as the other woman didn't even have to blink to cause her all sorts of untold horrors she knew it was wise to keep quiet, instead she nodded slowly.

"… Yes."

"So since the little toad has no power to speak of, both physically and magically. Also his influence now has about as much standing as Leroy has on a bender; he has no way of protecting all he holds dear."

She inwardly revelled at the look of terror that adorned the librarian's face. The darkness inside savoured the taste of her fear as she leaned over on her forearms again.

"That little son of a bitch thought it acceptable to piss me off. Even when he knew that it would bode no good for him he still thought it within his reach to try and pick a fight with me."

She let her gaze rove up and down the smaller woman who sat shaking slightly. "What better way than to make an example of him when he's at his lowest point, then to hurt the very thing that keeps him going."

She leaned over and slowly trailed her finger down the side of her cheek, enjoying the small gasp that left Belle's lips.

"All the while knowing that once again he is nothing but a feeble, weak-willed nothing. The same attribute that cost him his first wife will surely be the same that lost him his second."

Belle started to shake more now; she closed her eyes and swallowed heavily the lump that was clogging her throat. All to soon the nail that had been trailing down her face was pulled away and the sound of scraping and banging could be heard.

She sat with her eyes closed for another few minutes, before eventually she found the courage to open them when she sensed that the danger was not there. She glanced over to see the other woman no longer in her seat and looked around.

She blinked owlishly at the sight of the dark haired woman, Regina had on flinging herself from her seat, became horrified at what she had done.

Yes she made it clear she had no care or love for any of them but that didn't mean she wanted to hurt them. She knew that Belle was loved around the town so if she did give in and damage her or worse kill her, they would all know who the culprit was straight away and not even she would be able to deny it.

She might not have been scared of them but they could go after Mal or Lily as revenge and that she wouldn't ever have, so she forced herself to turn around and leant on the side of the shelf as she fought to tamp down the insurmountable urge to finish the job.

Belle didn't move. She couldn't move as her heart was still beating too fast for any sort of thought to enter her mind as she stared at Regina. She noted the way her back was bent stiff and how rigid she stood, her head was lowered and her fists clenched.

It was silent in the Library. Belle's heart had finally begun to slow as she realized that there was no longer any immediate danger, well that was untrue as Regina was always going to be dangerous but on seeing how she was now, it dawned on her that perhaps that it wasn't her in charge.

Having lived with a dark one for years she knew about how strongly it could influence a person's behaviour and no matter how strong their will was the curse always had a way of breaking them down.

"I apologize."

Once more Belle was startled to hear her speak. Regina still hadn't moved from her spot but she seemed ok enough to speak.

"I allowed myself to get to deep in the negative thoughts of your husband and it seemed to take advantage for the moment."

She was surprised to hear her mention to it like it was a separate entity; Rumple had always talked like he himself was the darkness, not merely its host. Perhaps Regina had more strength of will than anyone thought; perhaps it was the Dragon battling for its place.

Or perhaps she had been right when she mocked Rumple for being weak.

She slowly nodded thought Regina couldn't see it, "It's fine… really, I know that it might be hard sometimes."

She was cut off with a derivative snort but carried on. "Having seen first-hand what it can do to a person, I know just how they act when taken over by its power and when they are themselves."

She was about to scoff again but stopped when she realized she was right. By all means Belle had more experience with this thing then she did, but she wasn't the one who had to live with it on a higher, more intimate level.

But she really didn't need the hassle and so summoning up every ounce of energy she had to push it down, she managed to force it back with the help of the Dragon and turned around.

Belle looked up to meet her eyes, which to her relief were back to dark brown and not black, her heart lifted on seeing the small smile that wasn't malice filled.

"If you are still willing, I could really use your help."

Two hours later she left the library. A medium sized book in her hands which she tucked inside her coat before putting the buttons back up. The air had gotten colder, not that she could feel it but lifted the collar of her coat anyway before setting off.

Though it was a rare occurrence to see her around town, the times that people did see her they gave her the widest berth they physically could. Short of leaving over the line it was like which street they knew she was on and purposefully avoided the area.

This time was no exception. She rounded the corner and upon being sighted by Sneezy, he let out a small gasp which caused the others he had been with to turn. On seeing her they blanched and rushed inside the pharmacy they ran as they shut the door behind them and locked it tight.

"Absolute morons." She muttered on passing them by. Not even deigning to scare them for the fun of it.

Not all who habited the small town were frightened. She smiled genuinely as a blur of black and white saw her being stopped by Pongo. The familiar Dalmatian seemed to love everyone as he jumped up at her and she allowed him to rest his front legs on her arm.

"Who's a good boy?" He let his tongue drop as she scratched down his coat and behind his ears in greeting.

"Oh, Hello Regina."

She stood taller, his legs falling as he went back to the floor just as Archie approached them. Being one of the minor fractional minorities who wasn't terrified of her he stopped in front of her a friendly smile of his own making a show.

"How are you today?"

She sighed. "Tired."

He frowned lightly prompting her to further add to her remark. "I've just passed the dwarves."

His nod of understanding allowed her to drop the rest of the sentence. Pongo whined a little and pressed his nose into her hand, she chuckled and bent to her knees allowing him to place his paws on her leg as she resumed rubbing his coat.

"Well at least you know you always have a friend here." She smiled tightly at his words as he looked down warmly at the dog that was licking her cheek.

"It seems Pongo agrees."

"It seems Pongo has more common logic than most of the pathetic fools of this town." He didn't know what to say to her remark on the others and so merely readjusted his glasses. Despite the slight awkwardness they managed a ten minute conversation before parting, Archie carrying on with his walk as Regina made her way to grannies.

"Hey Regina!"

She lifted her head upon entering and looked to see Ruby waving. Smiling cheerfully the wolf woman waved her over as she cut her gaze to the woman she was talking to and seriously considered backing out again.

Emma White

The other woman was standing at the counter along with the waitress chatting happily, when she heard Ruby call the raven haired woman her smile widened as she waited for her to get closer as Regina complied, not without silent protest, as she soon stood in front of them.

"Hello, Ruby."

They fell silent as Regina studiously ignored the other set of eyes on her until the wolf woman coughed a little and she rolled her eyes.

"Miss White."

Emma frowned slightly at the formal greeting but shrugged it off as Ruby spoke again. "Fancy seeing you out and socializing."

Regina had to bite back the near growl of laughter that flowed from her chest; instead she curled her lip and shook her head.

"Perish the thought Ruby. I was merely enquiring some information and so stopped by the library to talk to Belle."

"Belle."

Her eyes turned back to Emma as her mouth pursed a little at the tone. "Yes, Belle, that is who said. Why, do you know of another?"

She kept her eyes firmly on the blonde who shuffled a little in her spot before shaking her head a little. "No"

"Then Belle is who I went to see." Before turning back to Ruby who nodded her head.

"Cool, find what you were looking for?"

"Sort of."

"What was it?"

Closing her eyes, she had to count back from ten in order to be able to stomach the next few minutes. Turning her head she again came to land on the Sheriff who more and more was already trying her patience as she cocked her head slightly.

"I bed your pardon." Either Emma really was the bravest son of a bitch she had met or her genes were just to strong and the stupidity had completely taken over before she was speaking again.

"What you went to speak Belle about?"

She was silent as she assessed the saviour. She had absolutely no idea how nobody had punched her yet. The most infuriating woman that had ever graced her presence, the older woman was surprised that she was still able to stand her company without voluntarily giving the darkness the chance to try and wipe out her miserable existence.

But she had priorities and so that would be left to her dreams as she inhaled deeply before opening her mouth.

"Personal business, not something I wish others to know."

She was really leaning towards the gene stupidity as still smiling Emma placed her coffee mug down and spun her chair.

"Well I might be able to help."

"With what." She shrugged. "Whatever it is that you might need."

Regina stared at her, unable to fully take in just how much sheer ignorance the woman in front of her possessed before shaking her head slightly.

"What part of 'Personal' failed to reach you?"

At their side Ruby had been flittering back and forth between the sparring pair. As much as she enjoyed Thursdays they did tend to drag, so this might just be the perfect entertainment before her shift finished.

"Aww come on, we're friends."

That stumped her; the older woman blinked owlishly a few times as went over the last sentence that fell from her mouth.

"We're… _friends."_

Emma nodded happily. "Since when, might I ask."

"Well, from the start." She stopped when Regina shook her head. "Miss White. We haven't ever been friends. Something which I strongly believe will continue as long as we live in this nowhere town full of cesspool of idiots."

"Hey!"

Her eyes flickered to Ruby who stood glaring. "Present wolf sometimes excluded."

Ruby went to argue again but stopped. Knowing that it was the best she would receive that day, shrugged and moved towards the coffee pot.

The area around them turned heavy as the smile on the blonds lips fell as she stared at the Dragon witch.

"What."

"Well whatever gave you the–quite frankly, delusional impression that we were _buddies_ so to speak."

It took a few minutes for her to respond but eventually she did as she sat up in her seat. "Well… what was all that in Florida?"

"That was you helping our family, much as I am grateful that certainly wasn't an invite to be friends."

"But what about Ruby." Regina slowly turned her head to the woman in question who was now looking wide eyed, the coffee still in her hands as Regina went to speak.

"What about her?"

"She's your friend."

Failing to keep the heavy sigh from falling she tipped her head back for a few seconds, trying to gain some patience before enduring the rest of the pointless conversation as she slowly nodded.

"You'd be correct." She quickly held up her finger to stop the predictable protest forming on her lips.

"Well I couldn't very well throw her out onto the porch like an errant pup; no matter how much I originally wanted now could I?"

"Hey!"

She smiled lightly in a bid to placate the now pouting wolf before carrying on. "She's also one of Lily's closest friends. Something I am thankful for as she's had a hard time settling. Long story short she's been around the house for too long now, she's grown on us all."

"Aww really"

Regina smiled and nodded her head once. She took in the beaming smile with one of her own, more controlled ones.

"Rather like a vase that you put in the corner of a room… she just fits like furniture."

"Thanks."

The Dragon witch had to mute the chuckle on seeing the stony look that a second before replaced the dazzling grin.

"You're welcome dear."

Watching the two interact and seeing how they playfully mocked each other, Emma couldn't help but feel downhearted at the sight. It wasn't for lack of wanting to be friends with the Dragons.

She really did want to be closer to them but the fact they simply seemed to close themselves off to all and scorn the rest merely put them at odds with everyone, something she had to put up with on a daily basis from the dwarves and occasionally Henry who had grown somewhat in his narrow minded portrayal of what black and white should be, but still had his moments of complete childlike naivety.

After all Lily was near enough the same age as her and if anything thought that the youngest of the Dragons would have warmed up to her. If the night in Florida was anything to go by she was certain they had ended up as friends.

But somehow that had never come to be, and instead the other brunette had found friendship with Ruby, someone who had originally been on the side that had been against them in the first place.

A small voice in the back of her mind was telling her to ask why, be defiant and insist on knowing just what it was that Regina seemed to not like about her that was stopping them from being friends. If she could give the other woman a chance then why not her.

Another part was saying that they owed her, if it wasn't for her searching then they never would have found each other. Maleficent would still be here, lost and without her family. If not for the fact that she had bothered to help when others wouldn't they would still be separated.

With that firmly lodged in her head she resolved to act and so lifted her head from where she had let it hang slightly lost in her thoughts and went to give the other woman a reason to argue, when she found the space in front of her empty.

Looking confused at the spot Regina should have been in, she turned to Ruby who was busy placing cutlery in the holders

"Where did Regina go?"

Ruby didn't turn around as she made sure that each went into their own container. "She left,"

Emma blinked a few times on hearing her reply. Turning back to the unoccupied space, she mused silently for a few seconds and spoke again.

"Did she even say goodbye?"

Still not looking Ruby nodded casually. "She did."

"Oh,"

"We're also having dinner later."

Emma once again turned to face her, "What."

Having put the last of the spoons in the tub, she wiped her hands and turned around, a smile on her face.

"Yep. Apparently it's Cruella's birthday or something and they are throwing her a small party, not that she knows of course."

The blonde was silent again as she took in her words, as something slowly dawned on her.

"She said goodbye to you, didn't she."

The wolf woman nodded. "Just you though, weren't it?"

At that Ruby scrunched her face slightly and nodded albeit more slowly. "Yeah, she err— got her coffee and left. She said you were staring at her like a moron and so… went."

Emma gave her a returned nod. Though this was more of resigned acceptance and placed her elbows on the side, defeat washing over her.

"We're not friends are we?"

Ruby gave her a sympathetic smile and rubbed her arm. "… No"

Making her way down the street, Regina took her time. In no clear rush to get back to the house where she knew Mal to be studying, she decided that the best way to deal with her _problem_ was by keeping away for as long as physically possible.

Somewhat moot as they slept together each night, but even there the blonde couldn't reach her, not recently anyway. In some ways the perpetual isolation with her literal burning desire was a heaven send.

But until she managed to recreate the potion she needed, she had a feeling that soon it wouldn't be enough.

"Where's Mom?"

Lily made her way into the kitchen as mal turned to her, hearing her question she turned to the clock and frowned as it read 7:10, Regina should have been home long before then as her thoughts then turned to the other woman.

She had been planning on speaking to her when she got home. She was adamant that today was the day she got her answers and wasn't taking anything less than the truth. The raven haired woman owed her that, but now it seemed she had to wait.

"I don't know. She should have been back by now." Looking she spied the frown sporting her daughters face before she reached into her pocket.

"Want me to ring her?"

Mal inhaled before shaking her head. "No she'll come back soon. Just go and see if the Gin's in the right place, god knows the last time it wasn't in eyesight. The grief I got."

Lily shot her a bemused look. Her aunt seemed like the craziest bitch she had ever heard of but also the coolest as she turned and made her way back into the other room. As soon as she left the smile mal had fell and was replaced by consternation as she glanced at the clock again.

By nine Mal was getting seriously concerned and after repeated insistences to the other girl, knew it was time to go and look herself. She knew realistically that there was nothing in this realm or the next that could harm Regina, but she had never stayed out this long without explanation.

She was about to get her coat when the door slammed open startling them both surprisingly as Lily popped her head around to see who the intruders were. She grinned as Ursula came through the door, her causal pace irked Mal who had been standing at the foot of the stairs.

Eyes narrowed in frustration at the sea witch who came to stand in front of her. "Do you know what time it is?"

Having been the one to suggest the idea of a party the other woman nodded. She did know the time yes, but she also knew something else Mal didn't and most likely wasn't going to be happy about as she went to speak but the sound of scraping had her wincing just as the blonde glanced behind her.

"What is that?"

Not speaking she gave the dragon witch an apologetic look just as the slurred sounds of Cruella could be heard from the porch had Mal closing her eyes.

"How drunk?"

Normally she wouldn't have given a fuck. In fact Cruella being out of it was one of the reasons she found her company entertaining. But they had planned this out and she had gone to a bit of effort, not much but the principle was there as she looked back to the darker skinned woman.

"Drunk enough for me to have to get help."

Before Mal could have time to process and wonder the door that had been slowly closing over burst open again and they both looked to see the puppy loving villain.

"Oh for the love of—

"Rejoice darling's… I—I," She stopped halfway, unable to finish and instead lay flat against the body of Regina who was staring at her, amusement clear on her face as the raven haired woman easily held her upright, one arm slung over her shoulder as it was clear she was the only thing keeping her standing.

"Had enough from sounds of it." She finished for her. She heard a snort from somewhere in her chest where Cru had face planted as she made sure the drunk woman made it over the steps without falling.

Keeping her eyes fixed on the pair, she watched as Regina passed her by still easily keeping hold of her despite the struggling Cru was putting up and made her way into the living room. Lily crowing with glee filmed the entire thing and followed them in.

Rounding back on to her other friend, Ursula wilted under the eye of the blonde as she folded her arms over and waited.

"What? She pulls on my tentacles when I try and help, you know that gets me."

The blonde didn't say anything, merely exhaled heavily as the sounds of drunken slurs turned into ear deafening singing prompting her to swing her fingers as the door slammed shut and made her way into the other room.

They were greeted with the sight of Regina imploring Cruella into sitting on the couch. But the other woman wasn't having it as she squirmed in her grip.

"Will you please sit down?"

They watched as Regina ducked out of the hand that blindly swung her way as the oblivious woman continued to make a nuisance of herself.

"I see Gin, birthday woman wants Gin."

Sighing she turned her head, still mindful of the long claw like nails and looked to Lily, she frowned on seeing her recording and scowled at the camera.

"Will you put that down and go hide the alcohol."

The younger brunette let the phone drop as she gaped in disbelief at her Mother. Not bothering to see her reaction Regina turned back to the pressing matter in her hands leaving Lily to look to Mal who gave her an apologetic glance before shaking her head and turning around to the counter where she had placed the bottles not an hour earlier.

"Un-freaking believable."

Eventually they manage to wrangle the fussy woman into sitting on the couch. They watch as she gave up, either with a lack of energy or she realized underneath the bar-fuelled bender that there was something much stronger keeping her at bay, she collapsed onto the sofa.

Regina sighed at long last and took a small step away. She felt a hand on her back and turned to see Mal standing at her side, they gave each other a small smile just Ursula inched a bit closer.

"You know from this angle she looks kind of peaceful."

The loud snore that ripped through the silence had the sea witch re-thinking that statement as each looked on at the passed out woman who was dangling along the length of the sofa, mouth slightly open as she continued to snore ignorant to all around her.

"Sure… _Now_ she's quiet."

Mal smirked at the small muttering at her side before leaning and pressed her lips to her mate's cheek. Regina rolled her eyes but accepted the gesture with good grace; she did deserve it since she had been accosted by the other woman on her travels after all.

"Well, you can't say she doesn't make it interesting every year that's for sure." As if to agree with her, another snore found its way from Cruella's mouth.

They had settled down with tea when Lily returned. She had been busy hiding everything that was on sight just in case her aunt did wake up (though casting a glance in her direction and seeing her somehow in a pretzel state of sleep, she doubted that would be soon) decided that it was time for more alcohol.

She made her way back over to the others and threw herself down next to Regina; they glanced at her as she reached over and made herself a cup of tea before sitting back.

"Right. I've hidden it all in a place she won't ever dare look."

"An AA meeting." She snorted a little at her Mom's words as Mal threw the amused looking dragon woman a small glare before turning her attention back to Lily.

"Go on dear."

"The laundry room."

They all had to agree on her choice of hiding place. Despite the fact that they had each become accustomed to how this realm worked and realized that if they ever wanted to keep their houses tidy, than domestic cleaning was certainly high on their lists to learn, especially with all the electrical items. Cruella forever lamented the loss of her helpers.

Or rather just people she had terrified into doing her bidding. She had never done a day's work in her life and now that she was an adult, it just made her life extremely complicated and if Ursula didn't have to worry about finding another housemate then she would have gladly throttled the puppy lover long ago.

"Smart thinking… it has been a year and how she still thinks it's a downstairs walk in wardrobe I'll never know."

Ursula snorted and lifted the cup to her lips as they resumed finishing their drinks as they waited for their intoxicated friend to wake.

It was around half eleven when they heard the first groan as Mal made her way from the kitchen to see Cru trying to struggle onto her side so she could sit up.

"Wh—where— what's happening? Where the bloody hell am I?" She moved and hissed before clutching her head. The blonde watching gave a small chuckle to see her friend in distress before moving further into the room.

"Good evening sunshine."

"Oh god. Do stop shouting." Having given up on trying to right herself, the other woman merely sat on her side and peered up at the dragon woman through lidded eyes.

"What happened?"

Would you like the short version? Or all the happy details of what you did when you cleaned out the rabbit hole…"

At hearing that she scoffed and winced from the light above her, that had been nothing new and she wasn't about to feel sorry for it now.

"Before you thought it a good idea to role play coyote ugly."

"Oooh."

"Or were you propositioned the moronic prince with a lap-dance if he raced around town in his police car, sirens on an all."

"Bollocks."

Mal nodded her head slowly. Enjoying every second as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmm, apparently it got so bad that Ursula had to get help to drag your fur clad arse back here, so when you next see Regina, you can thank her for carrying you back here like a baby."

"Bugger off."

"Quite a sight to, the fearsome De'vil, clinging like a lost baby bird to the nearest tree." She laughed as Cruella groaned louder and flipped her off before turning and heading off in the direction of the small study where the sea witch and other dragon sat talking.

"I'll make sure to have Lily send you the picture."

"Ooh… bugger off!"

Once having informed Ursula that her girlfriend had woken, she watched as both of them – the sea witch holding up a still lethargic Cruella as they stagger out the door. The last things she heard before shutting it behind them was the sea witches angry curses down the path.

Once having locked everything, her attentions turns to the stairs where Regina lay in their room. She had bade the others goodnight when Mal came in telling them that their inebriated friend had risen and retreated to their room as she saw them off.

In all honesty she wasn't looking forward to it, she hadn't had the time that day to ask Regina what was wrong seeing as she had been accosted for most of it. So now that meant she would have to wait until the morning.

But first she had to get through the night.

Sighing she started to make for the bedroom. There was no point in delaying it and so made her way to the master bedroom as she got ready to turn in for the night.

It was sometime later that she woke from her slumber, reaching around she tried to feel for the body next to her but frowned when her hand touched nothing but blanket. Surprisingly Regina had been more receptive just before they went to sleep, even going as far as to initiate body contact, something that had been lacking in the days previous.

She had gone to sleep with a lighter heart and mood more lifted. Perhaps things would be better tomorrow, but now she found Regina wasn't by her side anymore she knew something was wrong.

Getting out of bed she pulled the silk slip over her body before making for the door. Her searching took her passed Lily's room as she knew for a fact Regina wouldn't be there when their daughter was sleeping. Knowing where it was she would be she turned and headed for the stairs.

"Regina what are you doing up so late?"

She was right in having known she would be in the living room. Normally it would have been the study but they always lit the fire during the evening, on catching the other woman down here before she explained that watching the dying embers helped soothe whatever irritancy she had and the peace gave her time to think.

Turning her head in acknowledgment but giving no reply, Mal made her way over to the chair she sat in before coming to a stop next to her.

"Regina."

Slowly the older dragon lifted her head so their eyes met. "Are you alight?"

In the darkness she could see the outline of her chest move as she inhaled deeply, the glass in her hand clinking as she placed it on the table before nodding.

"Did I wake you?"

The blonde frowned at the lack of answer but shook her head nevertheless. "No, something hit the window; I thought it might have been a bird or something."

Regina gave her a small smile in response. She knew the truth; her absence had caused the blonde to wake as many a time in the past she had been roused by the same thing, only this wasn't something simple as going to the kitchen to make tea.

Nothing was ever simple anymore.

Mal looked on as she turned her gaze back to the dying light of the fire before taking the arm, still keeping her gaze on the silent woman.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Why would you think anything's wrong."

Mal stared at her, disbelief crossing her beautiful features at hearing her words. "Are you being serious?"

Slowly Regina tilted her head a little. "When have you known me to joke?"

"Regina. You have hardly spoke to me in the past few days. Trying to get you to talk is like pulling fangs and don't get me started on the fact that you have barely _looked_ at me."

Regina remained silent as she listed to what the blonde had to say. Though wanting to deny all she was accusing the other woman knew she couldn't, she had been neglectful in recent days, but her mind had been so focused on her task that it didn't surprise her if things fell by the wayside.

"I'll admit… things have been a hectic lately, I have been occupied and for that I apologise."

Mal listened; part of her had been expecting the outright denial and defensiveness that came when questioned. But the other half had been a little surprised at the small confession, but it still wasn't enough.

"It's more than that. Please. Tell me what's going on…"

She waited. Tense silence filled the air as she was practically begging her mate with wide eyes to let her in; Regina lifted her gaze to Mals' as a sharp stab of guilt seared her body at the thought of making her unhappy.

But she couldn't say, she had nearly all the ingredients for the potion and would be on her way to making it soon, all she had to do was hold out just a little longer.

Reaching over she placed her hand on top of the blondes and gave her a smile. "It's nothing that I cannot handle on my own."

Momentary anger surged through Mal and she ripped her hand away, standing she moved from the chair where Regina sat, not seeing the frown on her face.

"Is that it? Is that really all I get? 'Nothing I can't handle' Regina."

She spun on her heel to face the raven haired woman who had now gone back to brooding. "What more could I possibly tell you."

The blonde laughed still unable to believe the gall of the other woman. "How about the truth."

Regina gazed at her for a moment, before bringing the glass to her lips. "What part did you think it false?"

Breaking eye contact she lets the liquid slide down her throat bringing the familiar sharpness that often came with Whiskey leaving the blonde to stare at her in silence. Finally when she does regain her bearings she gives the raven haired woman a look of disgust.

"You might be content to lie to yourself every fucking day, but don't you dare sit there and do the same to me."

Regina lifts her eyes allowing them to rest of the taller woman again as Mal starts to move once more.

"God dam it Regina. I wake to find you gone from bed yet again, the third time this week… alone!"

"I'm sorry, should I have left a note for wanting a bit of quietness to think."

Hearing the words the blonde gifts her with a withering look. "Piss off Regina. This is _no_ time to make jokes."

The slight mocking expression falls from her face, replaced mildly with a narrowed eyed gaze of her own.

"No time ever is, but I wasn't. Quietness is usually a solitary activity, one I would appreciate returning to."

"You ungrateful bitch!"

The words are low and hissed with such vitriol that it halts the other woman in her speech as she arches a brow in her direction.

"I come down here, not because I enjoy being woken but because I worry about you." She stops by the fireplace and inhales deeply before turning back to her partner.

"I come down here because I love you; I also come here because I can't stand seeing you so withdrawn. It's like there's something hurting you and I can't do anything to stop it."

The tears fall from her eyes and it has Regina instantly on her feet. No matter her reluctance to offer the truth, no matter what lies she might say, there is only ever one thing that kills her inside more than anything and that's seeing the woman she loves crying.

Made even more by her own hand.

Reaching up she grasp's hold of the side of her face gently. "Look at me— Mal, look at me."

Very slowly the blonde does as asked and her eyes sink deep into warn brown ones that stare back with a myriad of emotions, but the ones she sees most are love, concern and hesitance.

"You have no idea just how much you mean to me."

Her words bring more tears to the blonde's eyes which are wiped away carefully as she lean's in to the other woman slightly.

"I know that everything you do is for both Lily and I, there is no one else that I could ever love as much as you, no better parent for Lily and it kills me to know that I've caused you so much upset."

She removes a hand and slowly reaches down to capture of Mals' long, delicate looking but deceptively strong hands and holds it in her own for a moment, before bringing it to her lips and kissing her palm.

"But this is really something that I have to do on my own."

Saying nothing else Regina pulls the other woman into her as she wraps her arms around the lithe body and holds it close. They stand in the middle of the dark living room taking comfort of each other's presence and the stillness the unsociable hours brings.

With her own arms sliding around the smaller woman Mal closes her eyes as the scent of vanilla and mint reaches her and she breathes in heavily, it might not have been anything close to what she was looking for, but this was the most interaction that she had with the dark haired woman in days that was willing and open so she wasn't going to complain.

But she couldn't help but want to ask again, just once more and if she still got nothing than that would be it, only what came next was the start of the nightmare that she had wished she _hadn't_ been awake for.

"So there is nothing you won't tell me."

She felt Regina move slightly as she got ready to hear the rejection, but a stiffening of the body had her pulling her head back as her eyes zoned in one the hunched back the other woman now sported.

"Regina?"

She waits as the silence overtakes them. It's a couple of minutes before the dark woman responds as she replies still with her head bowed.

"You really want to know?"

Head tilting slightly in confusion. Mal immediately knows something is wrong, the air around them had suddenly fallen thick with a cloying essence of burnt wood and sulphur, her stomach was churning and her centuries well-honed instincts was screaming at her to back away.

So following her intuition she moves back slightly, not much as to not alarm Regina but before she could even contemplate her next move a blur of movement and she found the air in her throat cut off as she tries to pry the hand that had wrapped around the neck.

Digging her fingers into the hand, she pulls and tugs, but for all her strength the hand is unmovable, just as Regina finally lifts her head and Mal's eyes widen on seeing her own reflection in the now piceous orbs that had seconds ago, taken over the familiarity of the brown.

She sees the facial expression she now wore. The smirk that adorned her face was sharp, cruel and looked so out of place on her normally warm features as she tilts the woman's head slightly in a mock show of pondering.

"Hmm… under normal circumstances I would be all for telling you just what problems had befallen this little Dragon. But seeing as your looking right at one I don't think there is any more need for explanation… do you?"

The lack of air was getting to her and she fought harder to try and remove the hand, but the sound of laughter hits her ears and she stops struggling again. The sound is cold, full of maliciousness and it's something she has never hard before coming from her wife as she lifts her head to look back at her desperately trying to understand.

"Re…gi…an"

The laughter dies slightly on hearing her whispered plea. The woman in question gives her an impassive look bordering on the disinterested as she regards the look on the blondes face, before rolling her eyes and nodding her head to the side.

"Oh very well since you asked so nicely… the one you call _Regina,_ is not here at the moment."

She trails off allowing the silence to consume them once more as Mal stares at her, by now the hand on her neck had lessened its grip marginally but still not enough for her to breathe properly or escape.

With both her magic and Dragon going haywire inside she keeps her gaze on the woman in front of her, still in so much shock at the drastic turnabout that it almost didn't come to her, but a small flicker of something passes the raven haired woman's face and it hits her like one of Elsa's ice blasts.

"No…"

The word is barely there and whispered more but to both their ears it like she shouted it, as Regina takes in the sight of the horror that is creeping up over her and the side of her lips curl into a gleeful smirk.

"Oh yes, she had me held back for so long that I bet you all forget that I was even here."

Under her fingers she can feel the tendons in her neck move as she shakes her head; disbelief etched over her face as she struggles to process what she thinks has come to reality.

"It's not possible… how?"

Finally allowing her to speak Mal is shocked into silence. Regina says nothing but the smirk still holds as blue eyes burn into her and she revels in the confusion she feels, along with the growing taste of pain and fear.

"Like I said, she did a remarkable job of keeping me back, almost too good. The little lizard didn't help things and it was tricky I have to say. Out of all the hosts I've had not one has made me push myself as much as this one has."

The horrible reality of what Regina - or if what she thinks is Regina – is saying makes all the hairs on her body stiffen and her spine frozen with dread.

"The little spinner was good for a while. He might have been a pathetic malingerer desperate to prove himself but at least he allowed me to visit, I haven't had a chance to yet and so I had to find a way of making that possible."

She allowed her eyes to rove, taking in the house like it was the first time she was seeing it as Maleficent's unresponsive brain finally hit a gear as her thoughts immediately turned to the sleeping woman upstairs.

"I think I'm going to enjoy seeing all my old friends again."

The sheer image of that was enough for her to start struggling again, this time her nails turned to claws as she tried to force the hand from her but a stinging underneath her chin saw her efforts halted.

"Tsk… tsk… tsk, and here I thought you loved me."

The mocking in her tone was enough to bring the dragon back as it roared in anger, how dare the vile thing make fun of what they held, she knew Regina was in there somewhere and she was going to get her back but first she had to break free.

The un-Regina watched in amusement of the blonde turmoil. She did so love the taste of despair and the promise of chaos, making sure that blue eyes were firmly on her, she allowed the last sentence to part from her lips.

"It doesn't matter, as I have far better things to be doing than simpering over a pair of reptile's amorous union."

Mal glared at the smirking figure as she refused to call her the woman she loved when she knew for a fact that it wasn't, but it didn't last long on her next words.

"I have old friends to catch up with, it's been a while after all and I bet they'll just be delighted to see me."

She leaned in a little closer and gripped the neck a little tighter. "Now that I can speak. The first thing I'm going to do is make sure just exactly what I think of them."

Those were the last horrifying words Mal as left with before everything went black.


	2. Down the Rabbit hole

**It's been a while but here it is, sorry its late.**

 **A big thank you to those who commented, much appreciated and here is the second half, hope you al enjoy.**

 **I don't own OUAT and quite happy at that seeing at how dismal the ending was. I might not have liked Robin that much but he was sure as hell better then Hook as once again Emma stupid Swan gets everything.**

* * *

Mal didn't know how long it was but soon she was gently roused by the sound of her name being frantically called.

"Mom… Mom can you hear me?"

She heard the voice more clearly but still struggled to open her eyes, the sound of shuffling could be heard as soon another voice joined in trying to wake her.

"Mal, come on now dear, this is no time to be sleeping."

A few gentle taps to her cheek saw her eventually opening her eyes as tired as they were. The blinding of the light had her shutting them as quickly and a small hiss of pain left her lips. Hands under her arms saw her being pulled into a sitting position as she opened her eyes again.

Inhaling deeply she lifted her head carefully to see the panicked brown eyes of Lily and turning she saw Zelena sitting by her side. As soon as their eyes made contact Lily burst into a happy sob and shuffled closer, the other woman offered her a smile but it was far more restrained.

"Mom what happened?"

The blonde could only look at her in silence as she carried on. "I came down here because I felt something strong wake me, I find you're on the floor and smaller Mom's gone."

Mal kept silent as she tried to get her head clear. She was still feeling the effects of the blackout and it took her a few minutes to try and clear the fog. But once her sharp mind recalls the interaction just before she fell unconscious her entire body stiffens and Lily looks at the hand suddenly gripping her arm.

"Regina."

Both keep their eyes on her as she looks around the room. "She was here."

Lily slowly turns her head away and looks to her aunt whose face was impassive. It's only then that Mal notice that the older woman's eyes were tinged red like she had been crying before she clears her throat and speaks.

"What happened Mal?" It's the question that has her shaking her head lightly, her eyes looking at the wall on the other side of the room.

"It was standing right in front of me."

The lowness of her voice has the others looking at each other before they turn back to her, "Maleficent."

"We have to find her," the sudden determination surges through her like wildfire and she waves them off before getting to her feet. She had been through far too much to allow a century's old curse no matter how powerful to once more separate her family.

"Has anyone seen her?"

Turning she faces them again and it dawns on her at just how quiet they both were. Glancing from one to the other a sense of foreboding ignites in her stomach, she could understand Lily being quiet but Zelena had never been one to keep her mouth shut.

"What is it?"

With another look to Zelena the older woman gives the younger Dragon a reprieve as she takes a step away from them. "Considering how we found you, I doubt it. But… there might be something you want to see."

Confused slightly at her words she watches as she moves to the window. Giving the brunette a small look she only moves on her imploring look and slowly makes her way to the older witch who is waiting with a solemn look.

Once she is standing in front of her Zelena flicks her wrist and the blinds lift up as Mal takes a step back in horror.

The entire street from what she can see had been upturned in what looked like a vicious storm. The cars that had lined the sides were either on their sides, upside down or crushed into small balls of metal and rubber, trees had been ripped and scattered or burned into nothing and the road itself has huge indents marking the concrete road.

It was a storm alright, only it was Dragon sized and called Regina.

Blue eyes turned horrified to azure as the red head can only tip her head in silent confirmation.

"Apparently downtown is worse. She gave no warning before immediately tearing apart the street. A few shops have been blown into nothing and according to the human shaped cricket when he saw her; she wasn't acting like herself at all."

Mal could only look on at the carnage the dark one had wrought and shook her head not wanting to believe what she was seeing.

"What happened, Mal? What caused this?"

The blonde could only shake her head still; she knew exactly what caused this as her hate and anger flared through her veins like molten lava. She knew what caused this and there was only one person she could speak to who might have an idea.

"I need to speak to Belle."

The other woman's brow dipped on hearing her speak of the librarian. "Why on earth would you need her for? In case you haven't noticed, my sister seems to be on a destructive streak intent on razing this town to the ground and you wish to what? Borrow a book."

Blue eyes narrow at her sarcasm and she glares. The look does nothing to the much stronger witch as Lily takes a step closer, seemingly sensing the tension.

"Alright let's go find her."

Zelena turns to look at her niece but soon finds an empty spot as she and Mal have both vanished in black smog. Sighing to nothing she uses her magic and senses the trail before following on after them.

Across town in the flat above the library Belle squeaks when the middle of her room is suddenly engulfed in black as soon both Dragons are standing in her modest living room.

She stares at them wide eyed about to speak, when the flow of green following sees Zelena soon joining them. The red head takes a slow look around the room as if appraising the place before turning her unimpressed gaze back to the mousy woman.

"How quaint,"

She's about to reply when the blonde interrupts. "Talk about décor later, right now I need to have a little chat with you."

Standing in the same room as two highly dangerous predators, - both with very powerful magic, coupled with the wicked witch of the West whose own was insane on a scale no one could compete with, she knew she was trapped. Also with Rumple no longer having any power he couldn't help her and so did the only thing she could.

She nodded.

Mal smiled pleased with her only response, but before she could talk Bella had already cut her off.

"I saw Regina," She noted the slight hardening of the blonde's eyes on hearing her name but carried on.

"I was out in the street when she just appeared. Next thing I knew I was being pulled to the side before a flaming car hit me head on."

All three listened to her speak at how she was seeing the onslaught first hand from her hiding place. "It was terrifying. I've never seen someone do so much damage and enjoy it like she did."

At her side Lily felt her Mother tense and gave her a small look, she was still unable to work out just what all of this was about and she knew the her Mom knew something, if only she would speak.

"She also said at how she had missed everyone. It was weird, why would she say something like that when she sees people most days."

"Yes Mal, why would she say something like that?" Belle turned to the woman who had been standing at their side, Zelena had her arms crossed and was giving the Dragon a piercing stare that on most says would be enough to make a person pass out, she looked pissed and she was directing that to the blonde.

"You know something, and unless you start talking you're going to see just how pissed I can really be."

"You would do well not to threaten me." She didn't face the red head who had snarled and took a step closer, she wasn't one to make idle remarks even if it was against family, so was going to show her just how wrong she was when Lily once more stepped in.

"Will you both stop it?"

They turned to see her glaring at the both of them. "Mom's out there for some reason tearing this place down and we have no idea why,"

She turned to the blonde and looked into her eyes. "You seem too though, so please, no more vagueness just tell us what you know."

It was a few seconds of staring but eventually Mal nodded and turned back to Belle.

"The darkness,"

Finally at addressing the black shaped elephant that wasn't in the room both Zelena and Belle react to its mention. Belle understandably wincing and the older woman with anger, but the librarian nods her head.

"What about it."

The blonde licks her lips. "Has it— has it ever been able to speak before."

She can feel all three sets of eyes boring into her, one more than most but she keeps her gaze firmly on the speechless woman, whose own eyes are wide eyes again at the question.

"…Speak?"

"Yes."

"I don't know."

At the older woman's darkening glare she hurries to add. "I mean I'm still reading up and studying."

"Why."

She turned to Zelena who had interrupted. "That Weasel you call a husband no longer holds any importance. he isn't the dark one any longer so why keep reading."

"Just because he may no longer be cursed, doesn't mean the topic isn't any less fascinating."

The witch merely gives her a hard look but says nothing.

"But it could be possible, though."

Belle turns her attentions back to the blonde who is looking at her little in desperation as she slowly nods. She has no idea how the Dragon has come to such a conclusion and admittedly is intrigued by the possibility but also slightly worried at such a thing.

"I guess, eventually, one day— it might be strong enough to be able to voice itself. The darkness gets stronger with each host but even then it's still not powerful enough to achieve something that great."

Normally Maleficent wouldn't care in the slightest about anyone else's horror and fear, but seeing as it is not only them who is in danger but literally everyone in town, she needs as much information that she hasn't already known from her own encounter in the past.

So she inhales shakily and speaks, breaking the silence and shattering Belle's assumed notion in seconds.

"Well that day I fear has come."

She powers on, ignoring everything around her as she tells them everything about what happened before Regina's change. Closing her eyes she tries to push aside the mockery and the smirking, the hand around her throat that threatened to take the air from her lungs without a single shred of remorse.

Belle sits and listens in absolute horror. Never in her time researching her husbands, at one time, burden. Never did she think something like this imaginable. Yes she had said it a chance but only slim and a very long way down the line, though she had only ever imagined the darkness to take hold of humans.

Regina was far from human. Mal finally comes to a stop, her heart throbs painfully as now the memories wash over her, a hand slides into her own and she smiles tearfully and grips Lily's tighter in comfort.

"I personally never thought it sentient enough to evolve in such a way." She admitted as Zelena paces the room slowly. Her anger is palpable and her thoughts in half as she tries to process everything she had heard.

"How do you think this came to be?"

It was then Belle speaks again with her theory. "All the previous hosts have been human."

They turn back to look at her as she shuffles on her seat. "With the exception of Nimue, all of them were normal— none magical and so with all of its power going into transforming the host it has none left to do much else, let alone even try to attempt something that large.

They soon catch on to her train of thought. "But now with a host that is not only magically the strongest being in any realm."

"HMM-MMM"

She looked to see the disruption as Zelena looks back at her with an arched brow. It is a few seconds before she finally gets it and tilts her head apologetically.

"Sorry, one of the strongest beings in any realm. But that being also has the backing of a Dragon, one of nature's most primal sentient creatures."

She smiles a little at both Mal and Lily, "Well I don't need to tell you just how powerful that is."

She doesn't, she also doesn't need to carry on knowing what the end verdict is. She knew just how powerful both sisters were given that their Mother was an ancient sorceress. Even if she didn't have the Dragon she still would have been unbeatable and the blonde had no doubt that the raven haired woman was far stronger than Nimue given her age.

All in all, the other witch was practically fathomless well of magic that the darkness now had at its disposal, it also had command of the Dragon seeing as their very cores were fused and that scared her the most.

Overall they were screwed unless they didn't find a way to bring her back.

"You said you saw her outside?"

Belle nodded. "But that was about an hour ago. I was pulled inside by one of the dwarves."

"Well as far as I can tell nothing else has been blown up," Mal idly commented looking to the window. "Nor have we heard anyone running down the street screaming. So I think it's safe to say Regina's little firework display is over."

"For now."

She didn't respond to Lily's grim remark but they all knew that she was right. Thanking Belle for her time the trio left and started making their way down the street.

"Alright, so we know that this thing can now speak for itself."

"It said that its first act was to let everyone know what it thought of them."

Lily scoffed and let her gaze roam the street which now looked like something from an apocalyptic film. "Message received,"

Mal ignored the sarcasm and tried to focus on what else it had mentioned, but to her frustration nothing was coming to her. At her other side Zelena was keeping pace but remaining quiet, a notion that hadn't gone unnoticed by the blonde and was about to ask why when the sound of sharp whistling had them turning to see on the other side, Granny.

They watched the senior wolf wave them over; taken over by sudden curiosity Lily moved first and headed to the other side leaving the older women standing watching her go.

"All those hours teaching her caution were put to good use." The red head heard the other witch grumble as they followed.

"Was wondering where you lot got to?"

Never one for formal greetings they simply allow it to pass as they come to a stop in front of her. "Eugene."

"Pleasantries later, right now I got someone who wants to talk to you."

With that the white haired woman turns and retreats into her shop leaving them all confused and for Mal, wary. For be it from being on good terms with the often cantankerous owner of the diner she had glistened enough from passing mentions that the elder canine was something of a ball buster.

The repeated complaints she had to listen to on another of Ruby's many visits lent her that assumption. So with that she didn't think the other woman one for following another's orders. Also, there was nobody else in Storybrooke who would willingly talk to them unless to ask insipid questions, so just who was it that could possibly want to talk to them?

Eugene must have sensed their reluctance and turned around to see them not having followed her, "I might have passed on the message but like hell am I a delivery dog. You want this you best come in otherwise I'm shutting up now and you can go clueless."

Lily glanced to her Mother who was wearing the smallest of smirks. "You can forgive us for being a little sceptical. After all it is not often you actually hear of anyone in this fine town wishing to speak to us under their own violation."

A small bark of laughter left the wolf's lips and she nodded her head. "Any other time you'd be right, but this isn't any other time is it? Right now I'd say you're looking for that rampaging lizard of yours, correct."

Azure eyes narrowed as she nodded slowly "…Yes."

With another nod in their direction Eugene turns back around and he heads into the back room. "Then you're defiantly going to want to hear what this person has to say."

Once out of sight the three give each other small looks as if trying to convey their answer. Once their eyes met Lily shrugged and jerked her head to the door.

"We've got nothing else." With that she makes her way inside once more leaving them to watch her go, Zelena hears a sigh from her side and looks amused to see Mal's eyes closed.

"Looks like we're going in,"

"Was there any other choice?" The taller woman rolls her eyes before taking the first step forward with Zelena following after. They reach the others who had been waiting in the kitchen of the diner as both women look around the surroundings, a cough had them turning to see the arch brow of the wolf.

"Just remember where you get your ice cream and chocolate cake Swirls from."

The implication in her voice has them focused, much to the amusement of the younger woman who grins at them.

"Alright moving on, just who is this _person_ who wants to talk to us?" Eugene watches as blue eyes look around, waiting for the person to arrive as she shakes her head.

"Not here they're aren't"

Immediately her back tenses at the gesture of her words. Seeing the dragon bracing herself but far from being worried, Eugene shakes her head.

"Now hold off puffing your chest out like that," She turns leaving three sets of eyes wide in astonishment at her brashness as she reaches for something in the drawer, turning back to them she unwraps the item from its cloth and Mal zones in on the thing in her hands as her eyes take in what she's holding.

"That looks an awful lot like my—"

"Your looking mirror? You'd be right again. That Robin fellow brought it to me before they left. Lily turns to see the older woman staring at the lost item she once owned and let out a small chuckle through clenched teeth.

"Should have realized what an irksome little… character, this little prince of thieves would turn out to be when he took that the first time."

She had also heard the tale of how he was supposedly her wife's soulmate. Neither she nor the Dragon was happy about that and was going to take a trip to see the happy little winged menace that instigated the rumour, but Regina had insisted she didn't and said that it was far from true. Tink didn't know what she was talking about and proceeded to prove just how wrong she was.

She very quickly forgot about the inconsequential bug and the irritating tree hugger after that

But now she really wished she had gone and roasted him over one of his many campfires as Eugene frowned.

"Right now you should be thanking him; otherwise you'd never hear the rest of this conversation."

Before Mal could finish showing her distaste the mirror was shoved into her hands, barely restraining the urge to snap she took hold of her lost mirror and held it so the others could see as they leaned closer.

When all she could see was their own reflections she sighed and spoke. "Well speak. We don't have all day."

Nothing happened for a moment, then the sounds of loud shuffling and a few mumbled words and then a long string of curses followed as she rolled her eyes when the face of Emma White popped into view.

"Oh finally,"

The fingers holding the mirror gripped the glass harder at her words. "Miss White… can't say this is a pleasure but it seems you have something to say?"

The other blonde nodded.

"Well then speak. Not sure if you've heard but we're a little busy and frankly this is already taxing my patience."

She stopped when Emma held up her hand looking flustered. "No— I can really see just how busy you are."

Silence filled the room as Maleficent peered into the mirror intently. "Just what is that meant to mean Saviour?"

Emma didn't respond for a moment, the mirror blacked out for a few seconds as they heard some rather disturbing noises on the other end followed by more curses. Lily jumped a little on hearing a noise that filled the room, the piercing scream sounded like metal scraping against each other coupled with loud distortion.

Eventually Emma came back looking out of breath.

"Ok… ok… I think—I think we're ok…"

"That's great but if you could get to the point, it would be fantastic."

The saviours' jaw dropped at her flippant sound of her response. Her shock soon morphed into anger and she lifted her mirror closer.

"Listen you reptilian bitch. We have our own problems to deal with down here, whatever fucking argument you've had is not our business and if anything happens because you couldn't keep your issues to yourselves… just know I'll hold you personally responsible and will be knocking once I get back."

At her side the younger woman shifted at the clear promise in her voice and turned to see her Mom's reaction to being threatened. Much to her confusion the blonde was still smiling cordially.

"Be rest assured saviour, I'll be waiting for that day."

Emma nodded in understanding, before ducking down as something large and heavy sailed over her head and smashed into something unknown causing the people beside her to shout loudly.

"What the hell is happening down there?" Zelena muttered for the first time since entering the room. Since both hearing the words underworld and Robin she had been on edge, only thankful that Mal was occupied with back-chatting with the saviour to have noticed but now was wondering just what kind of things they had been facing as it was clear the younger woman was out of her depth.

"Funny you should ask, we were down here just minding our own business and you know… looking for Hook, avoiding Hades, the normal things when you're in the realm of the dead, when Ruby shows up."

That was nothing new Lily had been told by the taller brunette who was excitedly telling her about the journey she was taking with the saviour and a few others, at her side Mal was nodding her head impatiently. She had no idea why she was still standing here entertaining the stupid woman, they had far bigger problems to solve and listening to a whining child wasn't one of them.

"Will you just get on with it? Right now I'm close to smashing my side just to end this tedious conversation and I really don't want to do that, not when I've just got it back."

Emma's jaw clenched with bristled anger and gave a stiff nod. "Absolutely, Ruby was meant to be meeting us here and she did… only she didn't come alone."

The older blonde was about to snap again when Emma suddenly turned her half of the mirror around so it was facing outwards and reshuffled it so she could stretch out her arm safely without fear of being seen. The mirror is shaky and the picture blurry but once she manages to hold her arm the image steadies and what they see shocked them all.

"Is that… is that the clock tower?"

They take in what the limited picture shows them but from what they can see, it looks like they were merely outside instead of a realm away.

"Wait, so the underworld is a... replica of this place?" Lily asks looking at them. None of them had the answer but judging from the bits they were seeing then that was true.

As much as it startled them to see that the land of death was a mirrored image of the cursed town, Mal still didn't see what Emma was trying to get across.

"Miss White, if we wanted to see darkness and misery then all we need do is step outside. What is it that you are trying to—"

She never got to finish. Emma must have heard her as she tilted the mirror further left and the blonde's stomach and heart dropped.

"Holy shit is that…"

On the clearer reflection they could see the large snarling wolf that was brown in colour and who was clearly Ruby, the wolf was growling snarling and snapping, her eyes a deep golden red and they could see from her posture she was angry. But they could now see what Emma meant when she said she wasn't alone.

As large as she was, the wolf was shadowed by something far bigger and decidedly more predatory. Behind the lupus the mountainous form of the Dragon that was standing next to her moved. They watched as both creatures set about terrorizing the occupants of Underbrooke.

Ruby was giving chase to the fleeing patrons who were unfortunate to be near them, their panicked cries when she got to close with her dagger-like teeth. Those cries soon morphed into screams when the fifty foot winged beast reared up, the roar that followed sent stabbing chills down Mal's back as the unnatural cry flowed through the room and sounded like the very death it sought to bring.

All eyes save Granny's were on the mirror as the Dragon turned and facing the clock-tower, reached out and tore the tower part of the library from the building, before turning and using a mere fraction of its strength launched it across the road and into the copied shop run by the dwarves.

Pleased with the destruction the beast roared again, the giant wings stretching out and blocking the rest of the damage from view as it was soon followed by the triumphant howling of Ruby who had cleared the area of people, was back up closer to the Dragon as they cheered in their victory.

On seeing the Dragon Mal's heart jumped rapidly in her chest, they all knew without a doubt who it was but before she could keep the ache from returning the mirror was spun back and Emma came into view again.

"You want to tell me why Regina's here and why she's trying to kill everyone in sight… not that she could as I don't think you can kill what's already dead, but it looks like she's having a really good go."

Mal stared at the other blonde looking at her expectantly. She had no answer, but was about to speak when suddenly Emma darted into an upright position as muttering could be heard, followed by a loud 'Fuck'

Turning back to the mirror she wiped a hand over her tired face before replying. "Look, we have to go. Apparently Hades is about to show up and I really don't want us to be in the middle of that fight when he does."

Mal stiffened on hearing of a possible fight whilst at her side; Zelena's heart gave its own little jolt of hearing of the god of death. As Emma and the rest begin to make a break for the safety of the graveyard, the sound of the ear splitting roar almost had her dropping the mirror as she looked up in shock to see the large Dragon bending down and picking up the wolf in its long, clawed talons let out another roar before the black smoke spiralled up, covering them entirely as they both vanished from the street.

The blonde could only look on at the spot they had been and the wreckage they had left behind in their fifteen minute rampage, a hand tugging on her arm had her turning to see Robin trying to pull her away from the open space and back to where the rest were waiting as they prepared to run.

Barely remembering the mirror she lifted it up to see the agitated look the other Dragon was giving her as she licked her lips. "Look we have to go, they've gone and I'm not sure where but given her size I'm sure she'll be back soon. If they do pop back up I'll try and let you know but for now there's no way in hell we're staying here."

With that she shoved the mirror back in her bag and took off running along with the others leaving a blacked out screen on the other side. In the kitchen it was silent again, the air thick with tension after all they had witnessed. Lily turned a little fearfully to see the reaction her Mom wore and was a tiny bit surprised to see nothing.

Mal kept hold of the mirror, an unreadable expression adorning her face as beside her Zelena was the one who burst. "How the hell did she end up down there of all places?"

She took a step away and over to Eugene who saw the dark look she wore and stood as tall as she was able, she might have been old yet she was still stronger than the rest in the town, though compared to the woman in front of her that still was barely a scratch on her arm as Zelena towered over her.

"She said Ruby was going with them, so how did it come to be that she took my sister with her!"

Jumping right in the senior wolf defended her granddaughter. "You think my Ruby did this? In case you've looked the other way, that sister of yours has near enough wiped this town away like it was toy bricks. Who's to say she didn't force her to take her down there."

They continued to argue as Lily watched them shout. Mal had been quiet and her eyes never leaving the now clear mirror as her mind raced, she could hear only vaguely the shouting as she tried to work out what to do next now that she finally knew where her wife was.

Minutes later she made her choice. Turning she left the kitchen as Lily, only just catching on she had left rushed out after her.

"Aunt Z come on!"

She was halfway through her next taunt having taken to goading the wolf when she heard the younger woman shout, turning she looked around to find the spaces empty and glanced back at Eugene who was glaring at her as her eyes trailed to the door where the other had left through.

Sighing she sneered and with a burst of green smoke, left the other woman and appeared back out onto the street. She looked around and spied the pair moving downwards, another sigh leaving her before repeating the gesture and came out in front of them.

She stared at them as it didn't appear Mal was slowing so stepped out of the way, letting them pass before falling into line with them.

"So what are we doing?"

It didn't take Maleficent long to reply. "We're going to the underworld."

The red head stumbled in her shock, it was only Lily keeping her up that she didn't fall completely over as she looked over to the blonde in disbelief.

"Are you being serious?" She watched her nod.

"But what about the town,"

"What about it."

"Didn't the saviour say that the town was safe if we were here? If we're not then who's going to look after this place."

Mal shrugged as they turned the corner. "Like I care, besides it's protected at the line, no one can see it and I doubt anyone will pass it suddenly once we have gone. The little true love child can rest her tiny head knowing that it's safe."

The older woman kept up her protests until they got to the end when Mal rounded on her.

"Do you even want to save Regina?"

Zelena was stunned for a few seconds before she snapped back. "Of course I do! What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Then why the hell are you so dead set against going? It might have been easier if she was up here yes, but she's not. So we have to go to her."

The red head was silent. Inside a battle of conflicts raged as she tried desperately to think of a way to avoid going to the one place that he ruled. But it was impossible, there were things lost to her in the under realm and now Regina went and added herself to that list.

Knowing that true love outweighed all and if Emma White had taken on the god of death for her dirty pirate than she knew without a doubt that Mal would do the same for hers, save the dirty and pirate parts.

There was also much more at stake for them then there was for Hook and the ex-princess as point example stood next to them staring with big brown eyes. There wasn't any point in arguing and so let her head drop slightly as she nodded.

"Alright, you win."

Mal gave her another semi dirty look before turning and walking back down the path quickly followed by Lily with the red head taking the rear.

"So how are we getting there?"

The younger Dragon was curious as to how the others managed to travel to the realm. She had forgotten to ask Ruby so was both confused and excited about the venture from town as Mal opened the gate to the garden and allowed her to go first.

"For that I think we have to pay an old friend a long overdue visit."

She turned around, brow furrowed as she pushed on the door to their house. "What friend and how overdue,"

Mal smirked as she stepped inside leaving Zelena to shut the door before moving into the living room. "Late enough to know that it was a very important date."

Lily was left in even more confusion but Zelena who had heard and knew who she was talking about simply groaned. "Really? The man is a lunatic."

"Wait you know who it is?"

The older woman nodded but gave nothing else as the blonde replied. "Be that as it may he is also our best bet. Now shut the door and help me plan."

With nothing more to say Zelena simply did as told and made her way to the couch as the two of them began plotting out their own descent into the king of deaths domain.


End file.
